capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Cammy
Cammy (キャミィ), is a character from Capcom's Street Fighter series. She is a female clone of M. Bison. Also known by her full name Cammy White (in Super Street Fighter II) and the codename Killer Bee (in Street Fighter Alpha 3), Cammy first appeared as one of the four "New Challengers" in SSFII, along with Fei Long, Dee Jay and T. Hawk. She is the second female character in the series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four New Challengers, Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more Street Fighter game appearances than the other three, as well as more appearances in other games and media than many of the original "world warriors.". Appearance Cammy has blue eyes and has blonde pigtails. Cammy has a scar on her left cheek and wears a green thong Leotard with a delta triangle symbol on her breast. (In alpha her leotard is blue) Cammy has green military paint on her legs and brown boots. Cammy, being trained and exercised, has a very muscular build and has abs and muscle on her torso, arms, and legs. In Street Fighter V, she doesn't have green paint on her legs, but has a holster strapped to her leg. Story 'Street Fighter Alpha series' Cammy's early history is unknown; her first appearance in the Street Fighter chronology was Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she was a soulless Doll sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. As revealed in his own storyline Vega started having doubts about killing Cammy, asking himself if he really only cared about worthy foes, and after a fight where he admitted having underestimated Cammy he allowed her to go. Vega also threatened Cammy by revealing that Shadaloo's hit squads were coming for her. Cammy wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out of the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. 'Super Street Fighter II' Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. The second World Warrior tournament was announced and, discovering that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live. 'Super Street Fighter IV' Juni falls into a coma, and Colonel Wolfman informs Cammy that S.I.N. has recently built a dam in India, cutting off the water supply to a nearby village where Dhalsim lives. Surveillance photos reveal S.I.N. operatives in the area bearing Shadaloo's insignia. Dispatched to investigate, Cammy (now 21 years old) enters the recently-announced S.I.N tournament, where she swears to get revenge on Juri for the dolls who she considers her "sisters." She does encounter Juri again in the tournament and wins the rematch. Later during the tournament she infiltrates the S.I.N dam base. When she does, she discovers computer files on a "BLECE Project" in the process. While reading the files, Crimson Viper surprises her and holds her at gunpoint, wanting the BLECE files for herself. Not wanting the data to be used to hurt anyone Cammy deletes the files instead, and Viper puts away her weapon and escapes, lamenting years of investigation wasted. When Cammy informs Colonel Wolfman of her failure to retrieve the files, Wolfman informs her that he's already aware, and congratulates her on a job well done. Cammy returns home and soon Juni wakes from her coma with some amnesia. Cammy greets her comfortably and promises to help Juni recover. Other Appearances *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes '' *''Capcom vs. SNK'' *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' *''Final Fight: Streetwise'' - (secret boss) *''Cannon Spike'' *''Namco x Capcom'' *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Gameplay Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Her original incarnation in Super Street Fighter II had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves to evade fireballs with ease. Abilities Cammy's anti-air move, the Cannon Spike (or Thrust Kick in the English versions of SSF2) causes her to quickly kick one leg upward into the air, twisting her body and flipping backward, putting her at a safe range from the opponent when the move completes. It has very high priority for such a safe move. Cammy's forward offensive attack, the Spiral Arrow (or Cannon Drill in the English versions of SSF2) causes her to lunge forward, feet first, while spinning. Used as a distance-clearing attack, its original versions were still vulnerable to being struck by projectiles. However, her Spiral Arrow in Capcom vs. SNK travels under most projectiles, and also must be blocked in a crouching position, enhancing the move's usefulness. The Hooligan Combination is Cammy's flying variable attack: while spinning though the air, she can opt to cancel the move for a surprise attack, land with a sliding tackle, or execute a powerful frankensteiner throw or its aerial variant. This advancing air throw special move was the first of its kind in the Street Fighter series, and is useful for confusing an opponent, throwing if blocked, or striking if counterattacked. The relative difficulty of the command motion for the Hooligan Combination prevents it from being over-powered, though. In many games she can also cancel the Hooligan Combination into the Cannon Strike, a downward angled version of the Cannon Spike. In some games, such as Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Capcom vs. SNK 2, this attack could also be used on its own. Cammy's Super Combos are the Spin Drive Smasher, which is a powerful, multi-hitting Spiral Arrow followed by a similarly powered Cannon Spike; the Reverse Shaft Breaker, a vertically executed Spiral Arrow; and the Killer Bee Assault, which has Cammy literally bouncing off the walls of the screen, attacking the opponent with four jump kicks, grabbing the opponent in mid air then slamming them into the ground with a stomp delivered with both feet, afterwards flipping away to a safe distance (this attack is very similar to Spider-Man's Maximum Spider from the Marvel vs. Capcom series). In the Marvel vs. Capcom series, many of Cammy's special and super moves are endowed with blue flames characteristic of Psycho Power. She also receives the Cannon Revenge, which is a counter move that has her automatically retaliating against physical attacks with a floating punch or a Cannon Spike (this technique was later available to Cammy in Street Fighter Alpha 3 when using her V-Ism incarnation). In these games, she can also double jump or triple jump. In Street Fighter IV, Cammy's Ultra Move is the Gyro-Drive Smasher. The move begins similarly as the Spin Drive Smasher, but as the other Ultra Moves operate, a cinematic finisher occurs when the move fully connects. Cammy leaps into the air after her opponent is launched and grabs onto their head, performing aerial maneuvers that drive the opponent to the ground where Cammy 'snaps' their neck. Trivia *Cammy is the first female character in the series to represent the United Kingdom. *The Delta Red team consists of Cammy, the leader Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu. *Cammy is a bonus boss character in Final Fight: Streetwise, and can be fought through the in-game tournament section as a reward. In that game, she wears shorts and a tank top. *When UDON comics picked up the comic book license for the Street Fighter franchise for American distribution, Chun-Li became a central character, involved in the hunt for M. Bison and Shadaloo. However, in the comic, it is not Bison or Vega who is the killer of Chun-Li's father, but rather Cammy, prior to her being freed from Bison's control. Chun-Li battles Cammy, when they meet face to face for the first time. Chun-Li winds up forgiving Cammy for her actions due to the fact that, as she was a brainwashed servant of Bison's at that time, she wasn't really responsible for the murder of Chun-Li's father, Bison was. * Cammy wears a leotard because it gives her more comfortable movement and speed with less clothes dragging her down. Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cannon Spike Characters